A Lily in Every Zero
by atemumana
Summary: "I was a fool for trusting Kuran." After an unexpected meeting at a cliff with Kaname, Zero woke up to find himself in a new dimension, a new place. And there, he met someone who'll unlikely become the answer to his questions. Zeroxhuman!Lily.
1. Chapter 1

It is not a ZeroxYuuki story, but I didn't say I wouldn't write a Zero story with a special someone.

---

I was a fool!

I should have known all along, from the start, trusting a vampire was a mistake I've done and I paid the consequences for falling into this trap! Why did I trust him despite the lies? Oh, emotions and intense rage towards that man never taught me a worthwhile lesson. I was an idiot, the biggest one of all.

"Why did you call me here?" I asked, mixed feelings inside. "Is this one of your tricks, again, Kuran?"

I heard a chuckle as Kuran turned around, facing me, arms crossed and a visible smile. "If you did not trust me, Kiryuu-kun, you would not be here at the edge of the cliff. If so, tell me why you are here? "

I shrugged. Answering riddles was not a favourite of mine. "Since you asked me to come, I came here upon your wish, _Your Highness_. So hurry up and tell me whatever requests you have because I don't think I'll be standing here and dally around like a free man. I have a lot of things to do after this."

"Surely not that much, Kiryuu-kun." He teased.

"Kuran, spit out whatever you wish to say." I told him, crooked expression on the face. "While I am standing calm and waiting with all the patience I have. Else, I'm gone. Goodbye!" I said, turning around and started to walk ahead. "Such a strange place to call for a meeting, I must say," I murmured.

Before my journey down the hill was successful, Kuran called out to me and I slowly turned around, the same annoyed expression plastered on the face. What was he up to? "What is it, Kuran? Stop wasting my bloody time!" I said, walking back to the top of the hill.

Kuran was silent before he opened his mouth. "It has been a while but I thought of doing you a favour."

A favour?

Instead, I said solemnly, "No thanks."

He chuckled and replied, "Oh, you must accept this, Kiryuu-kun. It's quite important for both Yuuki and I. We want you to accept this return of gratitude since you did so much for both of us. Please," he pleaded.

I looked at Kuran suspiciously before realizing he really meant it. "If you insist, very well then, Kuran." I walked towards him but he spun and I ended up standing a few inches away from the edge of the cliff while he was farther than me, goodness. "What is it, then?" I asked, the wait made me more curious.

"Well—" he started, moving closer to me to whisper some words to my ear. I am clearly not enjoying his actions. What sort of person came to you and whisper a secret, especially when it's your arch-nemesis!

"Huh?"

He whispered his words again. "Enjoy your trip, Kiryuu-_kun_."

I turned my head around to ask him a question but my vision blurred and I realized, after one second that…

I was no longer on the ground.

And to be honest, I don't wish to see what was under and behind my back either. Although, the only thing I managed to see was Kuran's face watching me from above the cliff. That same, annoying smirk.

I screamed. The end.

---

**(TBC)**

---

**A/N:** No, it is not the end yet. At least Zero thought it was the end. And yeah, he fell from the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

The story continues...

---

"Eh?" Yuuki almost dropped her glass. "You did what—"

Kaname drank his wine in his special, elegant way. "I simply sent him off to a place where he can find his happiness after all these years. Why bother waiting for the passing of time when he can easily find his future—" he paused, placing his glass on the table and continued. "—in another world."

Yuuki looked at her husband in disbelief, doubt sprouted. "Another world, as in, another dimension? Are you saying Zero is no longer inside this time and dimension, he's elsewhere now?"

Kaname shrugged. "He could still be in our time but he might not be here at all. He could be anywhere, ahead in the future or distant in the past. I don't exactly know where Kiryuu-kun might be, Yuuki. He's all alone now, surviving by himself."

"Would he ever return?" she asked.

Kaname nodded, reassuring his wife that Zero would return, although when was a question for all to wonder. "He'll return to this time, safe and alive. All we have to do is wait. And he'll be back."

"I wonder why his soulmate is in another dimension?"

"She's not human in this time." Kaname answered, closing his eyes for a short nap. "I cannot tell you more than that, Yuuki. I do not know where his destination would be, thus, he might not find this soulmate at all."

"Oh." Yuuki nodded. In her silence, she prayed for Zero's safety. Although, as she quietly stared at her husband's sleeping form, she wondered who was this soulmate for Zero. Why would this person —Zero's soulmate— be so far in another world? Why couldn't she be in the same dimension as Zero? But the more important question of all: if she wasn't a human in this time, then what was she?

Slowly, she rose and walked towards her husband as she laid her head on his chest, her hands touching his waist. "Dear, I hope you can tell me your secret. I am curious, too." Then, she moved her hands slightly to her abdomen as she murmured in a shy tone, "I am expecting a _child_."

---

**(TBC)**

---

**A/N:** Yuuki is... _ahem_.

If you all study the title of this story and Kaname's reference that this _soulmate_ is not a human in their time dimension, it is easy to guess, right, _right_?

The next chapter; Zero will wake up and find himself in a...


	3. Chapter 3

So their first meeting...

XxXxX

Let us recap what happened in the previous chapters.

**One:** That foolish vampire called me out to some location.

**Two:** He said something that I didn't understand.

**Third:** For some odd reason, I was pushed off a clift.

**Fourth:** In case it wasn't obvious, I fell of course!

**Fifth:** As my vision blurred, everything turned black.

**Sixth:** Apparently, I am still alive. How interesting.

"Damn you, Kuran."

In case anyone was wondering, I was in the middle of no where. It was hard to describe this place. Everything was black and dark. It was almost...

...nothing.

My scream echoed as I continued to fall down the bottomless pit. The wind was strong as I passed against it and it hurt as it was almost impossible to open my eyes to see what was waiting beneath me. When I managed to do so, I was quite surprise. Not only was this place black and dark, it was bottomless. "Kuran! What trick did you do to me?" I cursed, followed by a long, endless scream.

**THUD!**

"Oww!" I hissed, slumping on the flat, coarse ground. I coughed as I pushed myself up from the ground, my mind wondering if the bottomless pit finally have its bottom. I patted my head, dizzy from the fall, murmuring angrily, "Geez, of all places to fall, it's a flat ground that my face meet. I'll get back on you once I'm able to figure out where you throw me off. What is this place any–" I was stunned with the sight before me.

It was unbelievable. I was sure I was inside a loose black and timeless dimension but this place, it was a beautiful garden. Tall trees and coloured flowers covered the entire field as the sweet smell existed in every inch of the garden. The hurt from the fall was nothing compared to the beauty of the garden, instead just watching it healed the pain I was suffering from. Yes, it's the pain from the **fall**, in case that wasn't obvious, again.

"Aaah," I said, enjoying the view but it was that big, old tree that caught my sight once more. I tilted my head and noticed a swing and then...

She has silver hair. Long and silky. Her hands firmly holding the strings of the swing.

I thought...

It was until she turned around and saw me, her eyes widened in shock.

Actually, _Miss Lily_, I was shocked when I saw you too.

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating for two months! I'm more inclined to write Daybreak but I never forget this story. DB is long but ALIEZ is short.

Now we have proper posting format, haha. I write ALIEZ in a NotePad before copy+paste it into OpenOffice.

Anyway, Zero never learn of this mysterious lady's name until they talk, the last line is just Zero's confession at later chapters on what he thought upon meeting the miss! Oh well, enjoy! Reviews are love, too!


	4. Chapter 4

Her reaction...?

XxXxX

If there was one thing one should be aware of: it was... do not stare at a stranger for a long time.

"Where in the bloody world do you come from?" that was the first question. It was not the standard question of 'Who Are You' because apparently, the little lady here with beautiful silver silk hair– "A moment! Who are you and what right do you have to describe my hair? It is my hair, not yours!" she asked him.

"Err..." Zero was speechless, for the first time, he guessed. "It's beautiful...?"

Question mark. Oh, dear.

She walked closer toward him. "The soft and silky part?" the lady pressed.

"Soft? I didn't say that. I said 'beautiful silver silk hair', not 'beautiful soft silver silk hair'. You heard it wrong. I'm sorry if I offend you but–"

**SMACK!**

If there was one thing one like Kiryuu Zero should be aware of: it was... do not mess with the lady with the beautiful and soft silver silk hair.

Indeed, one has to be specific when one talk about someone's hair, in particular, Lily's hair. Beautiful and soft silver silk hair. Beautiful. Solf. Silky.

"Answer my question, you stranger. What is your name and how did you appear in my garden?" the tone of her voice increased. She's pissed!

Zero hesitated. The lady has temper. A very bad one. "I... My name is Kiryuu Zero. How I appeared in your garden, it's a hard question to answer."

"Hard question? Do not be ridiculous. Are you saying you fell from the sky, out of nowhere because that is definitely a joke!" she laughed. "There's no su–" She noticed his eyes and wondered if it was true. "It cannot be. You really fell from the sky, up there? What happened?" her voice became alert, slightly curious with an addition of anger and annoyance but altogether, it was worry.

Zero shrugged. He would not talk about the ass Kuran Kaname. "How would I know? An idiot pushed me off the cliff without telling me and here I am, not knowing where in the world I am and why I ended up falling here. No offense but are you a human because this place doesn't feel human. Or, there's more plants rather than humans. Also, I have told you my name. It's wise if you tell me yours. I will not go against you if you drop your guard."

"It's Lily. Lily White."

_Lily. White Lily...? The horse!_

"I am the owner of this eternal garden. I am... human. Why do you doubt my existence, Kiryuu-san? Are you not a human?" she asked.

_It's impossible! It cannot be Lily, not White Lily! But..._

"I am formerly a human. I am a vampire."

He could see the fear in her eyes. It was harsh truth but he has to accept it. The young woman standing face to face in front of him was none other but the human, alternate version of White Lily, the horse. That would explain her temper. Lily was the only horse in Cross Academy that has a vile temper for who knows what. Most of the students stay away from Lily, refusing to ride her during riding class because she will knock you down and stomp all over you. It was not pleasant for most of them who became unwilling victims, Yuuki included for oversleeping.

There was something that disturbed her, was it the vampires...? He reminded himself: _You are a vampire too, Zero. That's a fact you cannot, must not change!_

Yet, if vampires were the reason of Lily's mad temper, why did she treat him differently when he's there for her? _I am a vampire, too, even if I refuse it._

Lily was silent until she found her voice. "I see. I always believe that vampires are in stories but I'm meeting one, so it's not a dream."

"Perhaps. Do you have any opinion... of vampires?" he asked her, expecting an answer but all he got was a silent stare. "Sorry about it. I'm just curious."

Lily smiled and replied, "I don't believe in vampires. You exist, that's unavoidable but I hate natural-born vampires. I hate them to the core. It just... I don't have any bad experience with one, I never encounter them but their stench, the heavy smell of blood and beast, I hate it. All they know is drink blood and... kill innocent people! Blood is essential to humans! We live with blood! They take away our life by draining our blood! If we die, they won't even care!"

_They take away our life by draining our blood! If we die, they won't even care!_

Zero froze. Little faith he had when he was in the crave of blood. Yuuki's blood. It was unnatural, he realized. He was a human, not a vampire. He loathed his vampire self but he couldn't control himself from ravishing Yuuki's will. She did it out of pity. He smiled at the thought. Yuuki helped him to live. Only that.

"Kiryuu-san?" Lily called him, noticing he was no longer paying attention to her. "Why did you ask my opinion when you have a better opinion about them? You are a vampire, turned against your will by someone who destroyed your life, right? The future plans you have are halted, destroyed and stained. Life become meaningless, perhaps... there is no meaning at all?"

"I... I don't know."

"I don't hate you."

XxXxX

**(TBC)**

XxXxX

**A/N:** Unbeta'd. I have no idea how I write this story, it's pretty much random. Oh well, read and review!


End file.
